goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Haze
"Hide away to avoid damage." Location ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Haze is located in Apojii Islands, in the right area that is the edge of Gaia Falls. To get to its position at a ledge hanging over the literal end of the world, you need to have acquired the Sand Psynergy earned at Gaia Rock. Then in the town area, walk right along the beach until you get to a series of rocks, and cast Sand to bypass the rocks. Cross over in to the next screen upon the shallow water, go down, and perform what might appear to be suicide - jumping down over the waterfall and off the edge of the world. You land on a small ledge directly below you, thankfully. Go upward into a small cave area, and cast Whirlwind on the third of four bushes; the entrance revealed directly leads you to the Djinni for you to collect. Go back to the cave area, and go out of the southeast exit and cast the Lash Psynergy on the coiled rope to let yourself back onto land. 'Golden Sun: Dark Dawn:' Haze is one of the five Jupiter Djinn that Sveta carries along with her, along with Fleet, Breeze, Bolt, and Waft. When she joins the party temporarily in Teppe Ruins in the middle of the game, these five Djinn can similarly be arranged and made use of by the party. Even if these Djinn are arranged among other Adepts by the time she leaves, though, these five Djinn will disappear, while the other Djinn that may have been assigned to Sveta will return to the other Adepts. Later in the game, during the long cutscenes that take place in early Belinsk Ruins, Sveta permanently joins your party again, and this time Haze and the other four Djinn are obtained and made usable for the rest of the game. Incidentally, the official game ordering of the Djinn assumes that these five Djinn are found in Belinsk Ruins, rather than earlier in Teppe Ruins, which is why the Jupiter Djinn that are found between Teppe Ruins and Belinsk Ruins - Sirocco, Wisp, and Puff - are ordered before Sveta's own five Jupiter Djinn. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 10, base Defense by 2, base Agility by 3, and base Luck by 2. When Haze's battle effect is used, a unique illusory effect surrounds the targeted Adept, and the Adept is suddenly turned nearly invisible, represented only by a white outline of the target's normal combat pose in motion, while the game reports that the Adept "vanishes into thin air!". For the rest of this turn, the Adept cannot be affected by any action or damage against it by any enemy. This effect has the "always hits first" property which makes it the first used action in a given turn regardless of the user's agility, though if multiple units use similar increased-priority effects, the one with the higher agility goes first. Ability analysis 'Golden Sun: The Lost Age:' The Mercury Djinni Shade is given to you much earlier in the game, and while it isn't useable on the same scale as Flash (which won't be acquired until much later in the game when Isaac's party joins), Haze would be the only other damage-lowering effect the party has before the reunion, Haze generally isn't used by novice players due to how it is limited by being single-target. Haze is basically obsoleted by those for certain once Flash arrives along with the rest of Isaac's party. Its protection against the Djinn Storm monster skill may give it some odd value against the final boss and the superboss Dullahan. When used in conjunction with Kite, plus for example Jenna in a Necromage class, Haze truly shines, because, like Balm he provides a more reliable way of resurrecting your characters. 'Golden Sun: Dark Dawn:''' Haze basically has the same function in this game as the last, which are exacerbated for several reasons. While Haze happens to be given to you for free, being one of the Djinn that Sveta brings with her when she joins in Belinsk Ruins, the Venus Djinni Chasm can be found in the same dungeon pretty quickly. The decreased threat level of the game's enemies and bosses undermine the usefulness of all defensive effects in general that the party has access to, even the aforementioned protective Djinn, so Haze basically becomes a novelty. At any rate, if Haze is going to be used, it should be traded from Sveta onto Karis or some other non-attacking Adept because Sveta is oriented toward dealing physical attacks. Name Origin Haze is traditionally an atmospheric phenomenon where dust, smoke and other dry particles obscure the clarity of the sky. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Dark Dawn Djinn